Giratina
Giratina is a legendary Pokemon from the same title series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Giratina vs Aku * Giratina vs Anti-Monitor (Completed) * Apocalymon vs Giratina * Arceus VS Giratina * Giratina vs. Bill Cipher (Completed) * Chaos (Dissidia) vs Giratina * Chara VS Giratina (Completed) * Giratina vs Doomsday * Exdeath vs Giratina (Completed) * Giratina vs Flowey (Completed) * Giratina VS Giygas (Abandoned) * Gore Magala vs Giratina (Completed) * King Ghidorah vs. Giratina * Giratina vs Lucemon (Completed) * Giratina vs Meta Knight (Completed) * Giratina vs. Scorpion (Completed) * Shao Kahn VS Giratina (Completed) * Shuma-Gorath vs Giratina * Giratina VS Spawn (Abandoned) * [[Tabuu vs Giratina|'Tabuu vs Giratina']] (Completed) Battles Royale * Sinnoh Legendary Trio Battle Royale (Abandoned) * TOGYSITPL plays Platinum Battle Royale * Devil battle royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 8 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alduin (Skyrim) * Anti-Spiral * Chaos * Darkseid (DC) * Demigra * Dimentio * Exdeath (Final Fantasy) * Galactus * GOLB * Janemba * King Boo * Medusa * Mephiles the Dark * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Mundus (Devil May Cry) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Pennywise (It) * Rosalina * Solaris * Teridax (BIOINCLE) * Thanos * Waluigi (SMG4) History It was created along with Dialga and Palkia by Arceus, though as it was banished for its violence (by Arceus) to the dimension called the Distortion World, it has been forgotten from the legends as "one whose name was never to be spoken." While Dialga and Palkia represent time and space, Giratina represents the dimensions besides those of time and space and desolate void that exists between these planes, and the antimatter that suffuses it. Though residing within the Distortion World, it can also visit a cemetery-like ruin known as Turnback Cave, a place where the dimensional boundaries are said to be distorted, and dead Pokémon are able to enter the physical world. Giratina is capable of inter-dimensional travel, which causes it to change forms unless holding a "Griseous Orb" (Only in game). It is able to see into the normal world through mirrors and reflective objects, because they can bring to mind other dimensions. Death Battle Info Abilities: Pressure, Levitate, Telepathy Moves *Shadow Force: Allows it to vanish and reappear to attack the foe *Will-o-Wisp: A ball of ghastly flame that burns the opponent *Shadow Ball: A sphere of dark energy *Hyper Beam: A powerful beam of energy *Dragon Claw: Giratina scratches the opponent Etc. Powers *Anti-Matter manipulation *Spatial manipulation *Portal creation *Dimensional travel Feats *Is as powerful as Dialga and Palkia **Dialga and Palkia control all of space and time respectively *As a ghost, is immune to physical attacks *It's portal was going to destroy the world **It can regularly open portals like these *Can fight with several other legendary Pokémon, including Dialga and Palkia *Creates bubbles in the Distortion World which can effect reality in the real world *Resists telepathy and is immune to being controlled by Pokémon Rangers (Can still be captured) Weaknesses *Dragon, Fairy, Ghost, Dark, and Ice type moves Gallery Giratina.png|Giratina in its Altered Form 487Shiny_Giratina.png|Shiny Altered Giratina giratina-origin-forme-copy.png|Giratina's Origin Form giratina-origin.png|Shiny Origin Giratina 487.png|Altered Form Giratina sprite in X and Y and ORAS Giratina_Origin_XY.gif|Origin Form Giratina sprite in X and Y and ORAS 250px-Giratina_Wii_U.jpg|Giratina as it appears in Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS giratina-origin-form.png|Origin Form Giratina in the Pokemon movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior C3kZROr.png|Both Altered and Origin Forms Trivia * Giratina is the only Ghost-Dragon type in the games * While not confirmed, Giratina is thought to be the devil Pokemon. The reason being that in Altered Form, it has six ribs, six spikes on his wings, and six legs. In Origin Form, it has six ribs, six wings, and six spikes near its upper body. (666 is called "the number of the beast" in the thirteenth chapter of the New Testament). It was also banished by Arceus (the God Pokémon) to another realm due to its violent ways. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Type Pokemon Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:GameFreak characters Category:Genderless Category:Ghost-Type Pokemon Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Japan Combatants Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Meteor Users Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Void Users